


Das Kind beim Namen nennen

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, explizites gesprächsthema, lets talk about Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: „Boah, Boerne, ich kotz Ihnen gleich auf die Füße. Können Sie sich vielleicht noch geschwollener Ausdrücken? Innige Verbundenheit... Außerdem habe ich mit Sicherheit keine Lust, mit Ihnen über mein Sexleben zu sprechen.“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karpatenpferd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/gifts).

> Ich weiß nicht, aber das hatte mir schon länger im Kopf herum gespukt.. Somit auch Thiel.  
Warum haben denn so viele Menschen Sex und werden dann gekillt? Um den Austritt ins Jenseits angenehmer zu gestalten? (Der war böse xD)
> 
> Dieses kleine Werk möchte ich dir Karpatenpferd widmen. Warum? Einfach so. ☺️

„... und außerdem, das Opfer hatte kurz vor seinem Ableben noch Geschlechtsverkehr. Ich habe eindeutige Spermaspuren gefunden“, brachte Boerne seinen vorläufigen Obduktionsbericht zu Ende.

„Sagen Se' mal Boerne. Zählt der schon zu Ihren Standardsätzen?“

„Wie meinen?“

Also das Thiel ja manchmal komische Fragen stellte war ja nichts neues, aber heute war er wieder besonders merkwürdig.

„Ich frag mich gerade, ob es ein Handbuch für Pathologen gibt, also, da wo dann alles drin steht. Ein Art Bedienungsanleitung für Berichte. 10 Dinge, die man unbedingt nach jeder Obduktion an den Kommissar bringen muss.“

Verständnislos blickte Boerne sein gegenüber an. Hauptsächlich, weil Thiel mal wieder nicht der ordnungsgemäßen deutschen Sprache mächtig zu sein schien, aber auch deshalb, weil er so bloße Behauptungen aufstellte. Überhaupt, was war dem denn heute für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? 

„Was ist los Thiel? Schlechten Sex gehabt?“

Das konnte sich Boerne nun wirklich nicht verkneifen.

Statt zu antworten, rollte Thiel, wie konnte es auch anders zu erwarten sein, mit den Augen und verschränkte zudem noch die Arme vor der Brust. Kurz überlegte Boerne, ob er da noch etwas nachpieksen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch um. Ihn fragen, ob er gar kein Sex hatte wäre selbst für ihn zu geschmacklos gewesen. Nun, man konnte den Gegenangriff ja schließlich auch eleganter angehen.

„Nur weil Sie augenscheinlich nicht in diesen Genuss der innigen Verbundenheit kommen, brauchen Sie Ihr gestörtes Sexualleben nicht auf meine Kundschaft projizieren. Man munkelt ja, es soll Leute geben, die in der Lage sind eine Beziehung zu führen und gemeinsame Bedürfnisse zu stillen. Abgesehen davon bedarf es da nicht einmal eine Partnerschaft. Wir leben ja nicht mehr hinter dem Mond, nicht? Auch Onenightstands und belanglose Liaisons soll es zwischen zweier Menschen geben, welche sich begehren“, echauffierte sich der Professor und schüttelte voller Unverständnis den Kopf. Sowas von weltfremd konnte doch nicht mal Thiel sein oder?

„Boah, Boerne, ich kotz Ihnen gleich auf die Füße. Können Sie sich vielleicht noch geschwollener Ausdrücken? Innige Verbundenheit... Außerdem habe ich mit Sicherheit keine Lust, mit Ihnen über mein Sexleben zu sprechen.“

Nicht das Thiel eines hätte, dachte Boerne kurz und musste sich beherrschen, das nicht auch gleich laut zu sagen. 

„Innige Verbundenheit ist Ihnen also zu... schwulstig. Gut, dann... wie benennen wir den tatsächlichen Akt nun entsprechend? Poppen? Ficken? Vögeln? Bumsen? Liebe machen? Weitere Vorschläge?“

„Sie ham' wirklich 'nen Knall, wissen Se' das? Ich hab jetzt ehrlich gesagt auch keinen Bock mit Ihnen über solche Dinge zu sprechen!“

Das Boerne seinen Kollegen gerade mächtig in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, war nicht zu übersehen. Thiel war knallrot geworden und versuchte augenscheinlich Boernes amüsierten Blicken auszuweichen.

„Sie werden lachen Thiel, aber auch ich habe mir diese Frage durchaus schon gestellt. Warum scheint es so, als hätten alle Menschen, jeglicher Herkunft, jeglichen Geschlechts und Alters Sex? Das ich aber offensichtlich nicht der Einzige bin, der ein trauriges Intimleben aufzuweisen hat, tröstet mich nun schon.“

War ja auch keine Sache für die man sich schämen musste. Unter Freunden konnte man über solche Themen ja nun wirklich sprechen, fand Boerne und lächelte besonnen zu Thiel.

„Sie auch? Äh, ich meine. Das hier ist ein Mann. Wo haben Se' denn bitte da Sperma gefunden?“

So doofe Fragen konnte wirklich nur Thiel stellen, dachte Boerne und begann abfällig zu seufzen.

„Thiel, muss ich Ihnen wirklich erklären, dass sich nicht nur Männchen und Weibchen zur Paarung treffen? Fragen Sie mal Ihren werten Herrn Vater. Der hat da bestimmt einiges zu berichten.“

Thiel war kurz vor‘m Platzen, das sah man ihm deutlich an. Damit stieß er bei Boerne jedoch auf großes Unverständnis. Wie verklemmt konnte man denn eigentlich sein? 

„Um aber nun auf Ihre durchaus berechtigte Frage zurückzukommen... Das Sperma befand sich, nun, wie drücke ich mich aus, ohne sie vollends zu verstören?“

Wieder folgte ein Augenrollen. Ob es an der Kunstpause oder dem Gesagten lag, konnte Boerne nicht zuordnen. Thiel sagte jedenfalls nichts.

„Manche Leute nennen es salopp Hintertürchen, aber..“

„Boah Boerne!“, unterbrach Thiel seinen Erklärungsversuch und griff anschließend nach dem vorläufigen Obduktionsbericht.

„Wir, also meine Kollegen und ich, nennen es im Fachjargon ja viel mehr im Anus beziehungsweise wohl eher im Enddarm, aber... Lassen wir das. Im Übrigen war das aber nicht die einzige Örtlichkeit. Ich gehe davon aus, dass mein Kunde hier zuvor eine wilde Liebelei hatte, denn auch im Mund, als auch auf seiner Brust konnten wir eindeutige Spuren finden“, erklärte es Boerne der Vollständigkeithalber. 

„Und im... Magen?“, meldete Thiel sich jetzt auch mal wieder zu Wort. Warum Thiel so eine Frage stellte, war dem Rechtsmediziner zwar schleierhaft, aber wenn der Kommissar es schon so genau wissen wollte?

„Auch im Magen!“, bestätigte Boerne knapp.

„Verstört Sie das?“

„Nö! War ja naheliegend.“

Boerne konnte sich ein Grinsen wirklich nicht verkneifen. Thiel schien ja wirklich ein gestörtes Verhältnis zur Sexualität zu haben. Zumindest zu seiner Eigenen. Warum aber? Als hässlich oder unattraktiv würde Boerne seinen Nachbarn nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen. Thiel hatte was, auf seine ganz eigene Art.

„Ham' wir's dann oder geht der Sexualkundeunterricht noch weiter?“

Auch wenn Thiel versuchte es zu überspielen, bemerkte Boerne es trotzdem. Es arbeitete in Thiel - und zwar gewaltig.

„Los Thiel. Schießen Sie los. In Ihnen rumort doch was. Lassen Sie mich teilhaben an ihren Gedanken.“

Versuch machte ja bekanntlich klug. Vielleicht würde Thiel ja mit der Sprache rausrücken.

„Ich frage mich warum es alle hinbekommen nur ich nicht?! Ich mein ich bin alt, fett und hab keine besonders guten Manieren, aber selbst mein Vater hat Sex.“

Wow, also da hätte Boerne jetzt wirklich nicht damit gerechnet. Irgendwie hatte er ja gedacht, dass Thiel ihn angiften wollte, aber mit so einer Gesprächswendung hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet.

Es dauerte kurz, aber dann hatte sich Boerne gefangen. Thiel hatte wirklich mehr Minderwertigkeitskomplexe als der Professor angenommen hatte.

„Also Thiel, ich muss schon sehr bitten. Stellen Sie Ihr Licht doch nicht unter den eigenen Schatten. Sie sind gerade einmal fünfzig Jahre alt und stehen damit also noch im Glanz Ihrer Blüte. Außerdem entspricht es ja wohl mitnichten der Tatsache, dass Sie fett sind. Gut, Sie verfügen natürlich schon über ein gewisses Übermaß an Abdominalfett, trotzdem sind Sie nicht fett. Ich finde ja, dass es durchaus seinen Reiz hat und es Sie in meinen Augen äußerst ansprechend macht, aber das steht hier ja nicht zur Debatte, nicht? -Und über Ihre schlechten bis mittelmäßigen Manieren kann man ja wohl durchaus hinweg sehen.“

Boerne biss sich kaum ausgesprochen auf die Zunge. Das hatte er jetzt aber nicht wirklich gerade so gesagt oder? Er schluckte. 

Thiel auch.

„B-Boerne? W-Was.. W-Wie.. Sie finden mich... ganz ansehnlich?“

„Herrgott Thiel. Wir sind erwachsene Leute und befreundet oder? Ja, ich finde Sie eventuell ganz attraktiv und wenn Sie mich fragen, laufen die anderen Menschen hier in Münster mit Scheuklappen durch die Gegend. So ein Mann wie Sie, sollte gar nicht auf dem freien Markt verfügbar sein.“

Boerne atmete schwer durch. Jetzt war es auch schon egal gewesen, also hatte er ja direkter werden können. Ob Thiel es aber begreifen würde, darüber konnte er gerade nur spekulieren.

„W-Würden Sie denn wollen, dass ich vom Markt bin?“

Thiel war inzwischen ruhiger geworden. Fast klang seine Stimme weich und doch irgendwie rau.

„Nein!“

Boerne schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf.

„Nein? Was soll das Ganze dann jetzt?“

Warum musste die Stimmung des Kommissars nur immer so schnell umschlagen? Jetzt durfte er wirklich keinen Fehler machen, ansonsten würde Thiel direkt davon stürmen. Er kannte ihn schließlich.

„Wenn Sie vom Markt wären, dann wäre mein letztes Fünkchen Hoffnung erloschen, dass ich... das wir.. das Sie die Mauer um sich endlich einreißen lassen würden und mir das Vordringen in Ihren Strafraum genehmigen, um es mal in Ihrem kleingewachsenen Erfahrungsmuster zu beschreiben.“

Verdammich wenn er sich irrte, denn Boerne war sich fast sicher, dass Thiel nicht ganz abgeneigt von ihm war. 

„Sie.. Sie wollen in meinen Strafraum?“, stammelte Thiel und senkte seinen Blick.

„Thiel, ich...Mir wäre wohler, wenn wir das nicht neben einer Leiche besprechen würden. Ein Abendessen bei mir und ein Glas Rotwein wäre der Sache angemessener, finden Sie nicht?“

Boerne schluckte. Es gab nun nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder zeigte Thiel ihm jetzt den Vogel und begann zu lachen oder aber er würde...

-Und Thiel tat es.

Er lächelte verlegen, zog Boerne die Schürze aus und hängte sie an den Haken.

„Komm!“

Schüchtern griff Thiel nach Boernes Hand und zog ihn aus dem Kühlraum.

-Und Boerne ließ sich ziehen. 


	2. Epilog

„Warum bist du denn nicht schon eher in meinen Strafraum eingedrungen?“, fragte Frank und ließ seinen Zeigefinger über Boernes nackte, verschwitzte Brust gleiten.

„Findest du diese Metapher gerade sinnvoll? In Anbetracht dessen, was wir beide gerade miteinander getan haben, finde ich deine Wortwahl äußerst...kurios.“

„Warum? Ist dir das Wort eindringen zu förmlich? -Und überhaupt.. Was haben wir denn miteinander getrieben? Gepoppt? Gefickt? Gevögelt? Gebumst? Liebe gemacht?“, fragte Thiel und richtete sich etwas auf, um dem Rechtsmediziner frech ins Gesicht zu grinsen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht was du gemacht hast, aber ich habe Liebe gemacht“, erklärte Boerne und schon begann sein Herz heftig zu klopfen.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns zur Abwechslung mal einig!“

** *~The End~* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seid nicht zu streng mit mir.  
Manchmal hab ich nur Blödsinn im Kopf.


End file.
